


I only want you

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Mostly Fluff, daryl dixon & reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: This was a request:Prision-era, Daryl and the reader are together, but now that there’s more people at the prison and the reader spends more time with a new friend, Daryl can’t help but feel insecure and jealous.





	I only want you

You walked to the watchtower, ready for your shift, smiling and waving at the people you found on your way there. You’d thought you would never make any more friends in this crazy world, besides the people who had become your family, and so you were still surprised in the best way at all those friendly faces.

They were people who Rick had taken from Woodbury or people found outside and who were taken into the shelter of your growing home. At first it had been strange and you hadn’t been sure if you were on board with having so many people around after months and months only with the same few people, sharing a deep bond with them, but now you loved it. Some of those people had become good friends, and although your relationship and feelings for them weren’t the same than for your family, you liked them. They had made the prison feel lived in, you all helped each other to make it a home, with cells that now looked like rooms, decorated walls, gardens, pots of plants everywhere, and lots and lots of things you’d never thought you’d get the chance to have.

Your smile widened when you saw Frank up in the watchtower already. Among all the new people, he had become one of your best friends, and you loved it when you got to share your shift with him. Funny enough, you both had gone to the same secondary school,  so so many years ago, and although you hadn’t known each other back them you both spent hours talking about the school, gossiping about old teachers and classmates. Some things never get old. It seemed you never run out of things to talk with him and you always had a nice, fun time whenever you shared a shift or went on a run. It was more than welcome after all the shit you’d gone through.

“It seems we have to be up here until late.” You half complained once you reached the top of the tower.

“I rather have late shifts than early.” By now you knew Frank wasn’t an early bird at all, whereas you were a morning person who usually woke up with the sun, though you weren’t sure if you’d always been like that. Maybe Daryl Dixon had rubbed it on you. “Look what Carol gave us to eat while we’re here.” Frank passed you a bag with some of the raspberries that Maggie had collected from a bush near the prison and you grinned, those tiny fruits were your favorites.

“Perfect shift.”

At some point during your shift, when the sun was starting to go down, you saw Daryl walking to the prison after he’d gone out hunting before your shift started. You stopped midsentence to grin and wave at him, glad when he spotted you, though he didn’t smile, just nodded at both Frank and you, and walked into the prison. You let out a sigh, sometimes it took a lot to make Daryl smile a real one, and though he’d loosened up quite a lot in the time you knew him, you wished he’d let himself smile more. A snicker next to you took you out of your thoughts.

“What?”

“Whenever you see him is like the rest of the world fazes, I bet you could be fighting walkers and if Daryl Dixon passed by you’d get distracted and eaten by walkers.” Frank teased you and you blushed in embarrassment. “I mean it’s cute, but you always do that no matter if the last time you saw him was an hour ago.”

“Shut up.” You grumbled though you couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed chuckle.

It wasn’t your fault you still couldn’t believe you had gotten Daryl to act on his feelings for you, and you two had been together for a few months now. If back when you met him someone had said you both would end up together, you’d have laughed, but slowly you’d gotten to know the real him, had learned that there was more to him than what you could see at first, the kind golden-hearted man he was, and you’d fallen for him.

You weren’t very sure of when Daryl had developed feels for you too, but as you both grew closer during all those hard, cold months after you lost the Greene’s farm, it was harder for you to hide your feelings. And so one cold night, as you shifted closer to him during your watch shift, trying to steal some of his warmth, you had ended up confessing.

It hadn’t gone too well. He had snapped at you and distanced himself from you, trying not to share shifts or runs with you, and you were sure you’d lost him until another night he’d come to share your shift and after hours of awkward silence he’d surprised you by apologizing, and not much later he’d surprised you even more by telling you, in the slowest, most awkward and flustered yet adorable way, that he may also have feelings for you. Since then, you relationship had slowly developed in to what you had now.

It was late and dark when you finished your shift and walked through the corridors of the prison to your room, though now that there were so many stuff and people in it, the place wasn’t as creepy at night as it had been once. You saw candlelight coming from your cell and you knew Daryl was there. He was sitting down on the bed, reading a book, and he didn’t look up when you walked in.

“Hi there.” You sat down next to him, smiling, but Daryl still didn’t look up at you and he just hummed a greeting. You frowned, wondering if something was wrong. You didn’t know if it’d be better to ask him or not, but you decided to wait and see if he told you himself when he felt like talking.

You took off your boots and lied down on the bed, curling up under the covers next to Daryl. Still silent, he leaned over you to leave the book on the nightstand and blow the candles before lying down under the covers too, his back to you. You wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling against his back and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, frowning when you felt him stiff.

“How was your hunt?” You asked quietly since it didn’t seem he was going to speak at all.

“Was okay.”

“There’s something wrong?” Daryl shook his head and you gave up, not wanting to push him. Whatever was what had him upset, it was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he’d tell you in the morning.

“Okay…goodnight, darling.”

*

Daryl frowned as he looked at Y/N and Frank talking and laughing as they got ready for a quick run to a nearby place. He couldn’t have gone with them even if he wanted, Rick had asked him to help reinforcing the fences, since more and more walkers pushed at them each day. Whatever, Frank and Y/N would have been all the time talking and laughing with each other, and he’d have had nothing to say, not that they’d have wanted him to go with them and ruin their fun. Whatever. Like he cared. Daryl clenched his fists and resisted the urge to punch the fence.

Before leaving, Y/N made his way to him, smiling, but Daryl couldn’t smile back.

“It won’t take us long, I’ll be back before you’re done with that fence, darling.” She leaned up to kiss him but Daryl stepped back, shrugging and turning his back to her, focusing on the fence. Y/N said nothing else but he heard her walking away.

It seemed Carol had been watching the whole thing, Daryl felt her finger pocking him between the shoulder blades and then her voice chiding him.

“Rude. Damn rude. If I were her I’d give you the silent treatment for a week.”

“Why would she want to speak to me anyway, she has that idiot to talk to.” He grumbled without turning to face Carol until she heard her chuckling. “What?” He glared at her though he couldn’t meet her amused eyes and he averted his gaze again.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, pookie.” Carol kept laughing and Daryl blushed in embarrassment.

“Leave me alone.”

“I can’t believe you are this jealous.”

“I ain’t jealous!” Daryl snapped, kicking the fence in frustration, which just made Carol roll her eyes at him, murmuring a ‘sure’. “She can go with him everywhere, laughing all the time, she can move to his cell for all I care.” Daryl clenched his fists again, hating how his voice wavered and the lump that tightened his throat. How had he gotten so weak.

“You are jealous, and you are an idiot, and you ought to apologize to her and stop this bullshit before you push her away.” Carol’s laughter was gone and Daryl scoffed. “She loves you, Daryl. And fight me all you want,   but you love her.”

“She doesn’t love me.” Daryl tried to stay it like he didn’t care, but he didn’t succeed, his voice tight with emotion. “She just wanted someone and there was none else to pick, but now there is.”

It had taken Daryl a long time to believe that Y/N’s feelings were real, that she really loved him and wanted him, and now he felt silly for having let himself believe it. Y/N had just wanted to have someone to be with and he’d been the only one available in their group. But now the prison was full of people and she could choose whoever she wanted, she didn’t need Daryl anymore.

It seemed she had chosen Frank. They were always taking watch together and it wasn’t the first time they’d paired up on a run. They were always talking and laughing together. They had lived in the same neighborhood as kids, gone to the same high school and all that, had gone to different colleges but studied similar stuff, and they had a lot of things to talk about, things Daryl wasn’t part of. Frank and Y/N had more things in common than Daryl knew he’d ever had with Y/N.

It was normal that now Y/N wanted to be with Frank and not with him. Why would she love someone like him anyway, when she had someone more like her to be with, who made her laugh and who hadn’t been a redneck good for nothing like him before the world went to shit. It was normal, sure, Daryl should have seen it coming, shouldn’t have let himself get involved with her, shouldn’t have let himself fall for her, but now it was too late. His eyes burn and he felt like kicking down the fence and going to face the walkers alone with his knife.

“Daryl, stop talking like that.” Carol kept chiding him softly. “It’s not true, Frank and Y/N are only friends. Do you see her pouting every time you and I talk, share shifts or go on a run? No.”

“Ain’t the same…”

“Why?”

Daryl just shrugged, looking down and swallowing hard. Carol let out a sigh and reached out to wrap his arms around Daryl. He wanted to lash out, to push her away, but he found himself burying his face on the crook of her neck.

“Y/N loves you, Daryl.”

Daryl shook his head at that, pulling away from Carol and rubbing his eyes furiously, embarrassed. “Why would she want to be with me when she can be with someone better.”

“And how’s Frank better than you?” Carol asked and Daryl just shrugged. She should know, she knew him good enough, knew what he had been…in another context Y/N would have never lost her time with him, she’d have always gone for a guy like Frank. “He’s a good guy, sure, but you are the best man I’ve ever known, Daryl.” He couldn’t help but blush at her words, always turning flustered when Carol told him things like that, things he wasn’t sure he would ever believe no matter Carol and Y/N told him. “And you are who Y/N’s loves. Have you not seen her grin whenever you are near? I swear I can see her eyes going heart shaped and all. But you can’t keep pushing her away like this.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say to all that, and so he said nothing. He wasn’t sure if he believed Carol, but oh how much he wanted to believe her, to think that no matter that now Y/N could choose whoever he wanted she’d still choose him. But it was hard to believe. Carol just patted his arm reassuringly and left him alone with his thoughts.

As hours passed while he worked on the fence, Daryl still wasn’t sure if he believed Carol’s words but he knew she was right when she said he couldn’t keep pushing Y/N away from him. He knew he’d been an ass to her and he hated himself for having hurt her. Part of him had really thought she wouldn’t really care if he stopped talking to her, though. But now he feared that if Y/N hadn’t already decided she didn’t want him anymore, now she’d be angry and would leave him.

He could say that he didn’t care, but he did. The idea of Y/N coming back angry and telling him he didn’t want to see him anymore made his heart ache. He’d been scared at the idea of Y/N realizing he wasn’t good enough for her and deciding she’d be better with someone else since their group began to grow with the new people, and thinking that it had maybe really happened and maybe Y/N didn’t want him anymore made him sick to his stomach.

Daryl didn’t know how to fix it, though. But he knew he had to do something, he couldn’t just lose her girl and let her go without doing anything.

When he saw she was back at the prison, right after he finished with the fence, it took him a while to gather the courage to go and face her. Y/N ignored him, though, walking purposely without looking at him. It took all of Daryl’s courage to walk around her and stop in front of her. Y/N finally looked at him, lips pursed, and Daryl knew she was upset with him. She arched her eyebrows, waiting for him to speak, but Daryl found himself at loss of words.

“I’m gonna go out hunting.” He finally said. Y/N just nodded and made to walk away so Daryl forced himself to speak again. “Wanna come with me?” He wanted to be with her, alone, for as long as he could, even if she was mad. He needed to talk to her, to explain everything to her, though he didn’t know how.

“You won’t talk to me but you want me to go hunting with you? Sure.” Y/N snapped and Daryl flinched. Y/N seemed to notice, her face softening ever so slightly, though she still seemed upset.

“I’m sorry about that…just…come?” Daryl muttered, looking down, and Y/N let out a sigh.

“Come on, we don’t have that many sun hours left.” With that, Y/N began walking back toward the prison gates. Daryl walked beside her, wondering about reaching out and taking her hand, but finally he didn’t.

For a long while, Daryl walked in silence through the woods, Y/N following him, his mind full of things that had nothing to do with hunting. He didn’t know what to say to Y/N. He didn’t know how to explain to her everything that was going on through his mind. He still was afraid that at any moment she was going to tell him she was tired and done with him. Or that she had found someone she actually wanted and was going to leave him.

He didn’t know if he could change her mind and how, but he knew he should at least try to let her know his feelings, no matter she might leave him anyway. He wasn’t sure he could do it, though.

“What are we doing here, Daryl, you aren’t even trying to track or hunt anything.” Y/N complained, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I’m trying.” He grumbled, blushing.

They kept walking in silence until Y/N stopped. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or not?”

Daryl stopped too, turning to face her though he dropped his gaze to the ground, unable to meet her eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to make himself speak, trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath but still nothing came out, he was still at loss of words.

“I love you.” He finally blurted out, surprising himself. It hadn’t been what he had planned to say but it was true.

“So you’re ignoring me because you love me?” Y/N was blinking at him, seeming confused and Daryl didn’t know what to say, so he just shook his head no and shrugged, blushing in embarrassment, eyes trained on the ground.

“Hey, look at me.” Y/N told him softly and Daryl felt her hand taking his and lacing their fingers, helping him relax a bit, and he looked at her nervously. “I love you too.” Her voice was soft but genuine, a smile playing on her lips.

“You do?” Daryl frowned, his insecurity reflecting on his voice.

“Of course I do, Daryl…” Y/N shook her head at him in disbelieve and Daryl couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Maybe she did love him… “Have you really been like this these days because you love me?” She was smiling softly but she still seemed confused.

Daryl shrugged, uncomfortable. He knew he had to tell her but he really didn’t want to, afraid of what she might think, of how she might react. Would she be upset? She said she loved him, but Daryl felt all his insecurities still creeping back anyway. He felt Y/N tugging at his hand but couldn’t look at her.

“Daryl, talk to me. Please.”

Daryl swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, and forced himself to speak. “Thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore now that you found someone better.”

“What?” Y/N frowned, confused.

“Thought that you were with me cos there wasn’t anyone else around…” Daryl forced himself to confess, looking down so as not to see her reaction. He still wasn’t sure if it wasn’t true, but he knew that knowing he thought like that would upset her. “But now we have all those people…so you could find someone better…dunno…”

“What you mean? I want to be with you, not with anybody else.” Y/N still sounded confused and Daryl glanced at her for a split of a second to try to see if she was angry or not.  “I love you, okay? I know I hadn’t told you but I thought you knew…I thought I had shown you.”

Daryl looked at her, hating the hint of sadness that he noticed in her voice, but her words, even though in any other occasion would have had his heart beating fast, now weren’t enough to shut his fears. “But you’re always with Frank, you both are all day laughing together…thought you’d rather be with him…” Daryl let go of Y/N’s hand to chew at his thumbnail, eyes trained down…maybe Y/N had thought she loved him but that didn’t mean now she wouldn’t rather be with someone else or couldn’t see she could have someone better for her.

“Because we’re friends, Daryl!” Y/N sounded frustrated. “I have fun with him, he’s a good friend, but you’re the one I love, haven’t you seen it by now?”

“But you and him have all that stuff in common.” Daryl couldn’t help but feel insecure no matter her words. “You wouldn’t have looked at me twice if we had met before the world ended and there weren’t much to choose…”

“Daryl, stop it.” Y/N warned but he ignored her.

“It’s true, I know what I was.” He was nobody, just a redneck who followed his brother everywhere getting in any trouble Merle decided to get involved in. Y/N’s life had been the opposite to his, and he couldn’t change that. “You’re more like him, he’d be better for you, I know it…so I thought you thought it too…” He still was selfish enough to want Y/N for him even though he knew she’d be better off with someone more like her.

“Have you listened to anything I’ve said?” Y/N let out a sigh. “Frank and I are just friends. I don’t care what you were or weren’t before I met you, I don’t want anyone else, there’s none else who is best for me and anyway I don’t care, I want you.” She ranted, frustrated, and Daryl looked at her without saying anything, processing her words. “Okay, I’ll say once again, I love you. What do I have to do for you to believe it?”

Daryl still didn’t say anything. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe her so bad. Her fingers were back at lacing with his and she gave him a soft, sad smile. Did she really love him and only wanted him, no matter nows he had better people to choose? Could he really trust it? The thought had Daryl’s heart beating fast but it was still hard to believe.

“Come here.” Y/N lifted her other hand to brush her knuckles over his cheek before cupping his face and pulling him closer for a sweet kiss that almost made his mind go numb. “I want you and nobody else.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him again, and somehow her kisses seemed to almost have the power to push his fears away as if it were magic. “Are we clear?”

Daryl nodded, leaning for another kiss, taking in her words. Maybe he could believe her, maybe he could trust her. Maybe she really loved him and wouldn’t leave him no matter he still thought there were better people for her to be with. Daryl wanted to be selfish, if Y/N wanted him then he wasn’t going to tell her not to. He wanted her, loved her too, he couldn’t help it.

“Good.” Y/N smiled softly. “But you have to talk to me when something’s wrong instead of just pushing me away and ignoring me…”

“I know…I’m sorry…” Daryl couldn’t help it, though, but he’d try to make it up to her. Y/N squeezed his hand reassuringly and Daryl lifted her hand to kiss his knuckles, loving how it made her smile and blush.

“Come on, let’s go back to the prison, I knew you weren’t trying to hunt anything.” Y/N laughed softly, tugging at his hand as she tried to start walking, but Daryl stopped her.

“Can we stay here for a little longer?” Daryl asked. “Just want to be with you out of there without all those people around…” He explained when she looked at him confused.  Daryl blushed, embarrassed, his own words making him feel a bit silly, but Y/N grinned at him and Daryl’s heart skipped a beat, that must be the smile Carol had been speaking about.

“Sure. I’d love to.” Y/N wrapped his arms around his neck and Daryl let her pull him closer until their bodies were flush. “So you love me, uh?” She whispered, her lips ghosting hers.

“I love you.”

It made his cheeks blush to say it, but Daryl knew she wanted to hear it again. He captured her lips with hers and heard himself whining when Y/N pulled back. She giggled softly at that, pulling further away but only to sit down on the ground, pulling at his hand so he’d sit down with her too. As soon as he lowered himself onto the ground, Y/N climbed onto his lap, her arms around his neck again and her lips back to his. “Well, that’s good cos I love you too, you know.”

Daryl didn’t think his insecurities would totally disappear one day, but at that moment he couldn’t recall any of them, all them seemed to vanish away as he lost himself in her, in her lips, her touch, the sweet words she whispered to him and that he wasn’t sure he would ever totally believe, but at that time it didn’t matter. She loved him, somehow she really did it, and that was all that mattered for Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you have time, please drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts about this! I’m nervous about writing jealous Daryl, I think I’m not good at it, and I’m not as happy about this fic as I am about others, I feel it’s a bit lacking, but I hope I did the request good enough.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistaques.


End file.
